


Trash

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile">alex_broken</a>'s prompt of <i>Snarry: letter, hate, revenge</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alex_broken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alex_broken).



> Written on 9 May 2006 in response to [alex_broken](http://alex-broken.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snarry: letter, hate, revenge_.

Harry crumpled the letter up in his fist and stood there contemplating his revenge. _I hate you_ , he thought at Snape, _and I_ know _you're lying_!

Sometime later, a house elf found the discarded ball of paper and read:

> You're an imbecile, boy. One ill-advised night spent "enjoying" your dubious charms means nothing. You may grow to have something more to offer a lover, but, for now, I find your talents lacking. I wish I could say the same for your tendency toward over-expression.
> 
> It was not love which made me shag you. I was drunk, and you were there.


End file.
